


HOW I MET YOUR FATHER

by Disgrace05



Category: Wang Yibo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, YiZhan, the untamed, wangxian - Fandom
Genre: M/M, fathers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgrace05/pseuds/Disgrace05
Summary: A comical and romantic story of how xiao zhan and wang yibo met.....Inspired by the tv show how i met your mother but the story will be completely different.
Relationships: Boyfriends - Relationship, husbands - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	HOW I MET YOUR FATHER

**Author's Note:**

> Wang yibo: (2018-18years).  
> Xiao zhan: (2018- 21years).  
> Suo’er: (2046-18 years) older son.  
> Bao: (2046-17 years) younger son.  
> Bo’an: (2046-15 years) youngest daughter  
> Lele: yibo’s bestfriend/narrator

Title: The Year 2046

Wang yibo [narrator]: Kids, I'm going to tell you an incredible story. The story of how I met your father

Bao: Are we being punished for something?

Wang yibo: No

Suo’er: Yeah, is this going to take a while?

Wang yibo: Yes. (Kids are annoyed) Twenty-eight years ago, before I was dad, I had this whole other life.

Lele: kids let uncle tell you the story of how your fathers met.

[2018]

11th september 2018 , the first day they met and the day everything changed.

It was the first day of our freshman year. Everyone was excited for the first day but not yibo. He is a badass package deal anyone can think of. He doesn’t speak much, doesn’t fake much, isn’t scared, great in all aspects and super handsome. No one would dare to approach him back in highschool. Would anyone be interested in being friends with him? Well i am his friend so cant really answer that ;/. But he is someone who would really do anything for his loved one’s, take me as an example ;)

[I want to tell a secret about yibo “he has never been in love before” ;)))]

Most of the students were rushing towards the football ground as the welcome ceremony for the students was being held there. Yibo,I, kevin,dc (our best friends/bandmates). The ceremony was being held by the students of the senior year.

They announced that there was going to be voting held for the selection of student committee presidents and Vice Presidents. Anyone who was interested could get their names registered. 

I wouldn’t be exaggerating if i said YIbo would be the last to take part in any of these activities, as much as he likes to win, he doesn’t like anything that doesn’t benefit him. There were still 2 days until we could get our names registered. Dc and I were really interested in trying out. 

We were going to the first lecture of the day, Expectedly yibo got into a fight with another freshman who got in his way and made him trip. I tried to stop him from fighting but he didn’t stop.. suddenly a hand reached over yibo’s shoulder and yibo caught it and looked up and he suddenly stopped fighting. 

“Xiaozhan” someone shouted.

He was a handsome man with pretty droopy eyes and tall figure, he had been college’s Vice President for 2 years and president for 1 year. He was POPULAR, yes he was popular cause he was beauty with brains and full package.

“Wow” yibo exclaimed. 

“What were you doing?” Xiaozhan asked yibo

Yibo didn’t speak or couldn’t speak, i was confused because I had never seen him like that. A total badass boy looked at another boy and smiled, this could totally be a news headline. 

Xiaozhan then dragged yibo to the principal office, yibo didn’t even hesitate and left with him at once. I was surprised/shocked/nervous.....

[mrs. wang’s office]

Xz: I didn’t really want to bother you on the first day mrs.wang but I could not really ignore this. There was a fight between this boy and another freshman...

Mrs.wang: yibo, yibo... I expected this from you but not on the first day child.

Yibo: of course mrs.wang when have you ever expected anything better from me.

Xz: do you to know each other?

Mrs. Wang: who doesn’t know YIBO here, anyways XIAOZHAN you are such a bright student you can give him any punishment you want.

Xz: I guess he should just not repeat it again as it’s just the first day.

Mrs.wang: anything upto you child.

[they left the office]

Yibo: i really don’t want you to pity me and please don’t show me any sympathy.

Xiaozhan: I wasn’t showing you any sympathy, i was just being the normal human i am, unlike you who was fighting on the first day of college.

Yibo: please don’t bother me again.

Xiaozhan: (confused/whats wrong with him) expression 

Yibo’s fight went viral again.... 

Xiaozhan got his name registered for the post of president and was really likely to win considering his popularity in the college but could it change cause something really unexpected/ Unimaginable happened... yibo got his name registered?!?!?!? 

This was totally not what I imagined our first day of college would be like...

(And did i forget to mention, mrs,wang is Yibo’s mother)

[Fast forward to 2046]

Yibo: you are exaggerating so much, I wasn’t too mean back then.

Lele: yes you were Or maybe more than that.

Bao: so papi you were really a bully, no wonder suo’er is a bully too.

Yibo: bao that’s not something you should use to compare your papi and brother.

Bao: okay okay :(

End of chapter 1...


End file.
